I Win
by itachi234
Summary: Ah, Raito. You crafty little devil! What did L ever do to deserve this? plz dont kill me Raito x L. Yes, I call him Raito instead of Light in this one.


"Raito?" Silence. "Psst, Raito?" Silence. "Raito, Please wake up." The voice whispered harshly in the dead silence of the darkened room.

"What? I'm sleeping. You know, something normal people do? Now shut up and leave me alone." The room went back to silence. A fist flew through the air and jabbed the unexpected square in the mouth. "AHH! L, WHAT THE FUCK!?"

"Oh good." Said a calm, quiet voice. "You're awake. I think this is a good time to go to the bathroom before you fall asleep again."

"Like Hell it is!" Raito flipped over and faced the opposite wall, clamping his eyes shut.

"But Raito, I really have to go." Big black orbs, widened from insomnia stared at the back of the annoyed figure laying next to him. L crawled gently over him just so he could see his face. "Boy, Kira sure does have a short temper now, doesn't he?"

"How many fucking times do I have to tell you I'm not fucking Kira!?" Angered eyes shot open to face the one on top of him.

"I never said you were fucking him. I only said that you were him." L kept his face straight, but Raito's eyes narrowed.

"Fuck you."

"Okay." L didn't really like him, but he knew that tormenting him was the only way to get him to do what he wanted. After all, he was the greatest detective in the world. How could he love a serial killer like Kira? Raito rolled out from under L and off the bed completely. He yanked hard on the chain that bound them together and sent L flying to the ground.

"Alright, let's make this quick." He started walking toward the bathroom. Not wanting to be dragged, and really having to go, L got up and followed him quickly. They walked into the bathroom, L rushing to the toilet and Raito clicking his tongue impatiently. Raito silently watched L's back. He was so perfect. Sure he slouched a bit and was a bit messy and all he ever ate was sugar. But that just made him all the more irresistible. Raito had liked L for a while now, but didn't dare tell him. And this chain that bound them together, forcing them to share everything, down to sleeping in the same bed, made it all the harder to resist him. And just now, when L had him underneath him, he almost lost control and raped him right there. L fixed his boxers and turned around as Raito furrowed his eyes, forming a mask to hide behind. "Are you all set now?"

"Yes." He said simply.

"Good, now let's go back to bed." Raito turned to leave but was stopped when L didn't move.

"But it's morning. Shouldn't we start working on the Kira case?" Raito groaned. He wasn't able to sleep well last night, and barely got in three hours.

"Fine." He sighed and they left the bathroom to go get dressed. Raito put on a suit and tie and combed his hair so it was just right. Appearance was everything to him. L just found a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt and put them on quickly. What did he care what he looked like? The only people who ever saw him were the task force anyway. They walked into the adjoining room. Raito sat on his computer and started typing furiously. L sat on a chair next to him, rifling through some paperwork Raito had falsely prepared the previous day. Some of the information was true, but it was mostly a cover up. After a few hours Matsuda walked in, greeting them cheerfully.

"Good morning guys." He waved, smiling. "Getting to work early today? That's surprising. Usually I'm the first one here."

"Yeah well, genius over here didn't use the bathroom before we went to bed so he woke me up at like four." L flipped through another paper without looking at him.

"Well, it's better than waking up smelly and wet several hours later, yeah?"

"Why didn't you just fucking go to the bathroom before we went to bed!?" Raito turned to L furiously. L simply looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

"I didn't have to go before we went to bed." He stated simply.

"Whatever." Raito turned sharply back to his computer and continued typing. L continued studying his false evidence. Matsuda looked from one to the other nervously. Then he walked away to his corner to get to work, deciding it was best not to disturb them. Shortly after, Misa walked in wearing a cute yellow t-shirt and pink panties. Matsuda drooled as he watched her walk across the room. She walked up to Raito and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good morning darling." She giggled in his ear.

"Good morning Misa." He continued staring at the screen in front of him. Misa got annoyed by the lack of attention and decided to sit on Raito's lap, blocking the screen from his view. He sighed. "Yes?"

"I wanna go shopping today."

"So go shopping."

"No, I want you to go with me." She furrowed her eyebrows slightly.

"Look, I have a lot to do today. Why don't you take Matsuda with you today, and I'll go with you another day?" Matsuda stood up quickly, accidentally toppoling his chair.

"I'll go with you Misa Misa!" Misa frowned a little then smiled.

"Okay fine. But can I have some money?"

"Sure." Raito pulled some bills out of his pocket and gave them to her. She took them, beaming.

"Thank you darling. I'm gonna go get dressed and then we're going to leave. I'll see you later Raito, I love you." She kissed him and walked out of the room. As she was walking out, the rest of the task force walked in.

"Man, she sure doesn't mind being seen, parading around like that, does she?" Aizawa stated, sitting down at his computer while the others settled down in their spots. It was a quiet day. There was no talking except for the occasional exchange of information between two members. It was a very progressive day. Raito had no trouble creating some more false paperwork to distract the others with. Everyone started filing out around nine thirty. At ten everyone was gone and it was just Raito and L. Raito printed out the false information and put it on a corner of L's table.

"L, it's getting late, we should get to bed."

"Yes, just one minute." He filed through his papers, wrote a few things on some of them and separated them from the rest of the messed up pile. Then he stood up and they walked into their room. They walked into the bathroom and L locked the door. They did this every night. L would lock the door and remove the chain that bound them together. Raito would take a shower first, then when it was L's turn to shower, he would cuff Raito to the sink to make sure he wouldn't get away. Raito undressed and got into the shower. They had done this for a while now so they weren't shy about being naked in front of each other. L walked around the large bathroom in his boxers, waiting for his turn. About ten minutes later Raito came out of the shower. He grabbed a towel and dried himself off. L walked over to the sink where the chain was half cuffed, waiting for Raito. He was surprised however when Raito hugged him from behind.

"Umm, Raito?" Raito said nothing and began massaging L's torso with his long, tanned fingers. L was surprisingly well-built for being such a sugar addict. He held L's shoulder with his left hand and continued massaging him with his right hand. L blushed slightly when Raito's hand gripped the hem of his boxers. "R-Raito? Wh-what are you doing?"

"I like you, L." He smiled and nuzzled L's cheek with his own. "You may not know it yet, but you like me too. He pinned L's right arm under his and moved his hand a little farther into his boxers. L smiled. He wants to play a game, does he?

"You think so, do you?" He looked to the right to see Raito's face.

"Yeah, I do." He said in a silky, seductive voice.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Raito, but I can't love a serial killer, I'm the world's greatest detective."

"Alright then. How's this. If I win, you stop saying I'm Kira and we can live happily ever after. If you win, I tell everyone I'm Kira. Though it'll be pointless because the real Kira will just keep killing everyone and you'll look like a fool." He smirked. L thought this over for a moment. 'If I can cloud his judgment enough, I can get him to admit that he really is Kira. Then we can arrest him and rid the world of his terrible crimes.'

"Ok. I accept." He moved his right hand across Raito's hip and grabbed his ass. Raito slipped his hand in all the way and grabbed L's member, licking from his neck, up his jaw. He stroked him gently, running his fingers up and down his length and sending shivers down his spine. There was no way that L was going to lose. He quickly turned himself around so that he was facing Raito. He put his hands on his chest and kissed him deeply, backing them against a wall. Raito grabbed L's hips and ground them into his own. L held in a gasp and grabbed Raito's hair, tugging his head to the side. He began sucking hard on his neck, moving from his Adam's apple, down to his collar bone. He left small indents where he bit down hard and scratches where his nails dug into him. Raito slowly and carefully moved his leg in between L's so he wouldn't notice. Then he jammed up into L's groin. L gasped and tilted his head back. He knew he had lost already. He moaned deeply as Raito forcefully dug his thigh into L's growing erection. Then he quickly turned L around so that he was facing the door. He grabbed the hardening bulge under the tightening fabric and pulled him back into him, sucking on his shoulder. He moved his hips and hands back and forth, creating a hypnotizing pressure with each movement. Then he stopped and L stumbled, his whole body tingling. "Ok." L gasped. "You win." Raito smirked.

"Oh no, we haven't even gotten to the good part yet." L's eyes widened as he felt Raito's hands on his hips.

"No. No, no. Uh-uh. No." L shook his head furiously, heat rising into his cheeks.

"Oh come on. Don't you want to have a little fun before you die?" L's heart skipped a beat. He turned around slowly to face Raito.

"Wh-wha...?" Raito just simply shrugged.

"I know I won but... I just can't resist telling you. You were right. I am Kira. But since you now know that, I want to have a little fun with you before you I kill you." L looked terrified. "But don't worry, it won't be too painful." He put a little emphasis on 'too' and L got uncomfortable. "First you're going to write a suicide note, saying that you couldn't stand being second best to Kira anymore." He placed a small kiss on his forehead. "Then you're going to put it on the bedside table and come back in here." He kissed his cheek. "Then you're going to fill up the bathtub with water..." He kissed his jaw bone. "...get in..." He bit down hard on his neck making L gasp loudly. "...and drown yourself." Tears started streaming from L's eyes.

"But why?" He whispered.

"I can't have you running off and telling the rest of the task force now, can I?" He smiled darkly and lead L out of the bathroom and over to the bed. He pushed him onto the bed and crawled over him, chuckling deeply. L was his prey, and he could do whatever he wanted with him now. He turned L onto his back and began licking up and down his stomach. He ran his hands down L's side and, reaching his hips, pulled the boxers off in a flash. He bit hard on one of L's nipples and L cried out.

"Ahh!" L arched his back when Raito began pumping him. Pain followed by pleasure. It went like this for a while until Raito stopped and sat up, breathing hard. He dipped his face into a bruising kiss. L finally decided that, if he was going to die, he should at least enjoy it. He kissed back and tongues and teeth clashed wildly. Raito pulled back quickly.

"Now that's better. See, I knew you liked me." He smirked and rolled L over onto his stomach. "On your knees." L weakly pulled his legs under him and pushed himself up with his arm, shaking all over. Raito positioned himself behind him and fingered his entrance. Then, without warning, he thrust into him, burying himself entirely in him. L screamed and gripped the bed tightly. "Yes. Beautiful." L sobbed and tears dripped onto the bed under him. Then Raito began moving, pulling himself almost completely out and thrusting in three times harder. This ripped another scream from L. He did it again, L voice cracking. With every thrust L felt like his ass was being ripped apart. Intense heat engulfed his entire being but soon he was used to it and was reduced to whimpered instead of blood-curdling screams.

"Ahh, R-Raito." He choked.

"I'm Kira, remember?"

"Ngh, Kira." L was becoming breathless, sweat pouring from his body. Raito tightened his grip and thrust faster, finally finding that bundle of nerves that sent L screaming again, not from pain this time, but from pleasure.

"Kira! Oh!" Hearing L scream his name just turned him on even more. "Faster Kira. Ahh..." Raito thrust faster into him, going as deep as he could. Their heavy breathing was mixed with the slapping of skin against skin and the bed rocking against the hard wood floor. "Yes, Kira! Ahh!" L came hard, muscles clamping tightly around Raito. A few more thrusts and Raito finished too. They sat there for a few minutes, the only sound being their heavy breathing. Raito pulled out of L and lay down on the bed beside him. Then L broke down, sobbing uncontrollably. Raito pulled him into him, embracing him tightly.

"Don't worry my love." He cooed softly. "It'll all be over soon. He kissed him and took one last look at the big black orbs, now painted red from tears, and closed his eyes.

"I hate you." L whispered. Raito smiled and fell asleep.

He woke then next morning and sat up, stretching. He looked over to the table and saw the note sitting there. The writing looked shaky and there were tear marks scattered on it, smudging the ink slightly. He walked into the bathroom and smiled. "You did well." He walked over to the tub and sat on the edge. He ran a finger down L's lifeless back and sighed. "You just had to be persistent, didn't you? Too bad..." He got up to put a pair of boxers on. "Now that I've got you out of the way, it's time for Kira to take over." A dark shadow covered his face as he walked out of the bathroom, chuckling darkly.


End file.
